


Ice cream

by Shimeiro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Cream, No Sex, Sexual Tension, Star Wars - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, just really explicit, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimeiro/pseuds/Shimeiro
Summary: You, Savage and your ice cream.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Reader, Savage Opress/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> (originally posted on my tumblr) so I had 0 ideas to write a fanfic so I asked a friend to give me a note and it was: ice cream, so this fanfic was born! Also if you have ideas for future fanfiction do not hesitate
> 
> And i am French and English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> My tumblr : https://shimeiro.tumblr.com/

The sun was high in the sky when you are on the balcony of the room you share with your man: Savage Opress, the chair you are sitting in is comfortable and the ice cream you are enjoying is pretty good, with the sun rays deliciously caressing your skin, the temperature is pleasant and a light breeze teasing the strands of your hair.

The frozen dessert you managed to find in the back of a freezer was the final touch for your little moment of solitary happiness, not that you weren't happy in the company of Savage on the contrary! Those huge hands caressing your cheeks when you wake up softly in the morning or her soft and mellow lips caressing yours when you fall asleep, everything about your companion is exquisite to you, every gesture, every expression on her tattooed face, every word that comes out of her mouth is a gift to you.

But one moment alone, just enjoying the sun and a colorful ice cream with fruit flavors, all this being installed in a cozy seat, it's pretty restful, although your tall Zabrak should not be long because he promised to return soon and that must be more than 4 hours that he is with his brother, Maul.

Licking your ice cream, you hear a door opening and closing followed by a deep sigh.

There he is.

You get up and go into the room to see a shirtless Savage massaging his right shoulder with his huge hand, he took off his top to make himself comfortable and it made the heat rise on your cheeks by surprise to see his large expanse of yellow muscle strewn with black tattoos, You've seen him shirtless in the past, like when he comes out of the shower for example with only a white towel to hide his...Virility. And it makes you gasp in surprise every time, which makes him smile slightly, you even suspect that he does it on purpose to see your face red and as hot as Tatooine's suns.

He turns towards you crossing his arms, his golden eyes find yours and you smile gently as you get closer to him and his gaze falls on your hand that still holds the ice that is almost starting to drip on your fingers, you had almost forgotten because of the presence of Savage, quickly passing your tongue over the drops that threatened to fall you see him completely change his expression while his cheeks are covered with a light pink, you laugh inside because this time it is he who finds himself helpless because of you.

His gaze goes from your tongue to your lips then returns to your eyes, he clears his throat a little and finally speaks:

"You...I-" 

The Zabrak growls in frustration.

"You? »

You can't help but tease him, it's quite funny to see this huge warrior losing his words because of you and your ice cream.

"Sorry, it took longer than expected. »

"Oh don't worry, I've found something to keep me busy. »

You shake your ice cream in front of his eyes and smile and then you start to bring it back to your lips but a big warm and rough hand lands on your wrist, not strong enough to hurt you but strong enough to stop you in your movement and then you see Savage leaning towards you and sticking out his tongue to lick the ice cream, not leaving his gaze from yours during this moment.

"Mmmh, that's good."

"Savage- "

It is at this moment that a drop of the dessert ends up falling on your finger, the warm tongue of your companion rushes on it to lick the liquid while continuing to look at you with pupils so dilated that you hardly see the yellow of his irises, his gesture so suggestive gives like a shook in all your body and it makes you drop your ice cream.

Splash

"Savage! My ice cream! »

"I'll bring you more sweatheart, as many as you want, but before that..."

He leaned towards you, his fingers still wrapped around your wrist then he put his soft lips against yours, not being able to resist him you end up sinking into the kiss.


End file.
